Bought & Sold
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: Konoha has established a system that has been successful for years. Prominent clans are permitted to sign contracts with weaker clans, or the families that didn't qualify as clans. The parents would purchase the children of the weak clans, at a certain price, at birth, and would give them to their own children, as slaves. What happens when the Uchiha clan and Haruno family mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Right Price  
*Normal POV***

It was determined years ago that powerful, prominent clans in our society could pick out slaves from weaker clans, or families lacking the strength to become clans. A new rule has been laid down, however; the Buying clans must negotiate with their Sources for the slaves they need. They may choose a slave, but a price must be reached and agreed upon. The Sources will relinquish their child at the agreed age in exchange for the amount paid by the Buyers. The Source will be paired with a Buyer in a contract that lasts for the rest of their lives. There is no erasing a Contract until the death of either the Source or the Buyer. Many of the oldest rules prohibiting certain things in the relationship between the Source and his/her Buyer have been lifted. Now, we are in the current era, where Sources and Buyers are paired at birth by their parents, and prices are negotiated peacefully, for the most part. Other classes have joined the Sources, including orphans. Our story begins with two unusual families; one a Buyer clan, the Uchihas, and the other a Source family, the Harunos.

"Mebuki, so nice to see you! Do come in," Mikoto opened the door to allow her guest entrance. "Mikoto-sama, you look well." Mebuki's pinkish hair fell into her face as she bowed formally. "Mebuki, call me Mikoto! And I know," she cut off her friend, "that the Law says that Sources must show respect to their Buyers, but I'm asking you to call me Mikoto. It qualifies as an order to ignore the Law when you visit me." Her dark eyes twinkled gleefully as she said the words, watching Mebuki's face crease into a smile.

"So, why have you come? Are you congratulating me for surviving my most recent pregnancy and birth?" Mikoto looked up at the ceiling, towards her newest son's room. "It was difficult, this time." Mebuki shook her head, and Mikoto's interest piqued. "Oh? Then what, pray tell, is the meaning of this visit?" Mikoto's head tilted in curiosity, her black hair falling over her shoulder. "Mikoto, I congratulated you weeks ago, when your son was born. I come bearing news. Yesterday, I birthed a child, a daughter. Her name is Sakura Haruno, and I've come to negotiate a price; I've come to sell her to your new son."

Mikoto felt her eyebrows raise in astonishment. "I did not see this coming, Mebuki! Are you sure?" Mebuki nodded silently, her eyes veiled, but her friend could pick out traces of pain and hardship shining through the carefully-placed mask. "I want to give Sakura to your son, Sasuke. I believe that Itachi already has a slave, yes? I only want Sakura to be happy, even if she's destined to be a slave. I want to secure a place for my daughter so I am not approached by other Buyers, wanting to undermine our families' relationship. At a price, I wish to give Sakura to Sasuke."

Mikoto blinked rapidly, her eyes round with surprise. "I take it you've Seen something, being from a line of Seers, Mebuki? I won't ask what you've seen. I have every reason to believe that you would not carry out something that would hurt my child in any way. Correct? And if it hurt my son, then with the development that you've asked of me, you wouldn't want to hurt your daughter. So, how is she?" Mebuki gave Mikoto a blank look, and Mikoto pulled her into her son's room.

"This is Sasuke, my newest son. He was a difficult one during my pregnancy, and he was the hardest to birth out of the two children I've had. Itachi's wasn't as difficult to survive, but I think Sasuke will be so much stronger than Itachi. He's beautiful, no? I think he'll be having trouble with girls at a young age..." Mebuki smiled as understanding dawned in her eyes. "Sakura is a beauty. She resembles a cherry blossom, which is why I gave her the name. I've seen what she'll look like in a few months, and I'm amazed. She'll turn out more beautiful than I was at my youth. She'll have pink hair, lighter than mine, and green eyes that resemble emeralds with darker sections. She's already got the color she'll have for the rest of her life. She's not as pale as Sasuke, but she's not bronze either. She has a slight peachy hue to her skin, but that's the only thing that separates her skin color from Sasuke. What do you think based on what I've told you?"

Mikoto smiled at Mebuki, her eyes filled with warmth. "I think she sounds wonderful. Could you possibly show me her?" Mebuki tentatively reached out and touched Mikoto's forehead, sending a picture of her child. Mikoto sighed as Mebuki withdrew her hand, and a happy smile touched her face. "She's lovely... I think we should retreat back to my room to discuss a price, don't you think, Mebuki?" Mebuki smiled slightly, then continued in a serious tone of voice. "I just want her to be Sasuke's. I don't care what price you offer. I don't care if it's one gold piece or thousands... I just want them to be together. So make your price. I don't care what amount it is." Mikoto smiled to herself. "Is that so? Well then..."

**Six years later...**

"Sasuke! Come down here for a second, darling! I want you to meet someone..." Sasuke looked up as his mother's voice reached his room. "Coming, okaasan!" Leaving his studies, he walked downstairs in the dignified manner that he'd been taught. Buyers, along with members of the acclaimed Uchiha clan, were not meant to run around like children of the Sources. They were so much more than slaves; they were the refined masters, the bearers of the whip, the good examples. Sasuke saw his mother standing with Mebuki-san from the Source family, the Harunos. There was someone else there, but he couldn't see who it was. He knew from the aura of chakra that it wasn't someone he'd met before.

Mikoto turned and saw Sasuke standing at the base of the stairs. "Sasuke! I want you to meet someone," she reiterated, her eyes sparkling slightly. "This is Haruno Sakura. Sakura-chan, this is my son, Sasuke. Please get to know one another, as Sakura-chan will be spending a lot of her time here..." Mikoto exchanged a glance of secrecy with Mebuki-san, and Sasuke looked at the girl that stepped out from behind the two women shyly.

His first glance told him that she was shorter than him. She was obviously younger than him as well. His second look at her caused shock to run through his body, holding him in place. She was so pretty. Her pink hair fell down her back, waving slightly. Her skin was a bit peachy, not as pale as his own, but it still popped against her hair. Her eyes were downcast shyly when she first stepped forward, but now they were fixed on his, and they transfixed him. They were an unusual green shade; emerald-colored, with darker flecks distributed evenly, catching the light and shining. Sasuke saw himself reflected in her eyes; his expression was shaken, his onyx eyes slightly wider than normal, and his face had turned slightly pink.

"It-it's nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," her soft voice broke his trance. Her eyes darted down to the floor for a few moments, then shyly crept back to him. "It's nice to meet you, too, Sakura-chan." A lovely blush crept across her cheeks at the honorific that he added to her name. "Why don't you two go and talk in the backyard? The cherry blossom tree is blooming; it's a sight to behold." Mikoto gently pushed Sasuke toward Sakura. Sasuke stumbled, almost crashing into her, and his face turned slightly red. "Sakura-chan, do you want to see the cherry blossom tree? It's really old, so it always has more flowers each year! C'mon, I'll show you." Sasuke took Sakura's hand, leading her outside. She blushed and stammered a 'thank-you', giving her mother one last glance before heading outside with him.

Mikoto sighed. "They seem to like each other... When do you plan to tell her that she belongs to him? I want to coordinate this properly, so that I can tell him at the same time. That way the both know, and it won't be awkward if one knows while the other is in the dark." Mebuki bit her lip as she thought. "I was thinking of telling her in a few years... That way, she and Sasuke-sama will have gotten to know one another better, and it won't be as strange. Do you think that's a good idea, Mikoto?" Giving a reassuring smile to Mebuki, Mikoto answered her calmly. "Mebuki, no matter what we do, they will end up being together, no? You saw it. The future isn't something we can change. We'd have to kill one of them for them to NOT be together eventually, and the Contract is already binding them. So," she smiled, winking, "telling them in a few years is all right, or we could tell them tomorrow. Whichever you prefer, Mebuki!"

Meanwhile...

"Kawaii! It's so pretty..." Sakura touched the bark of the tree, looking at the petals falling gently from the tree. Her white dress fluttered in the slight wind, and Sasuke blushed again, looking at her. "Did okaasan plan this? She's a Source, and I'm a Buyer... Is she meant to be my slave? ...I don't want her to be my slave... I want her to be mine, but not a slave..."

"Sasuke-kun? Are you all right?" Looking up, Sasuke felt another electric shock run through his body, seeing Sakura so close to him. "H-hai, Sakura-chan." She smiled, her eyes closing slightly as she sighed in relief. "Sasuke-kun? C-can I do something?"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, wondering what she had in mind. A small blush colored her skin. "Yes, Sa-ku-ra-chan?-!" He was cut off by her lips meeting his. His eyes widened as he looked at her. Her eyes were closed innocently, and her face was definitely pink. She drew back, and Sasuke felt his face flush red. "Was that too sudden, Sasuke-kun?" Seeing his facial coloration, she hastily started tripping over her words, trying to explain. "I feel... like I'm part of you. I don't know how to describe it... I just feel like... Like... I... you... I feel like I'm supposed to be with you!" She hid her face in her hands, and Sasuke could only look at her for a moment. Sighing, he reached out to her.

"Sakura-chan, I understand. I feel like I know you somehow... I feel like you're supposed to be with me forever, but I don't know why..." She looked up at him, tears dripping down her cheeks as she blinked. Wiping away her tears for her, he kissed her forehead. "Should we go back in, Sakura-chan?" She nodded, her eyes wide from his actions. Heading back in, they found Mikoto and Mebuki in the living room.

"Oh! Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Did you two have fun outside?" Mikoto noted the blush on their faces. "Anyway, there's something we wanted to tell you... Mebuki, do you want to talk to them in private, or is right here good?" Mebuki shook her head at the first suggestion. "All right then. As you both understand from our history, the Uchihas are Buyers, and the Harunos are Sources. Ancient Law allows the Buyers to purchase 'slaves' from the Sources. You both know that, right?" The two children nodded, curious to hear what she had to say. "Sakura-chan has been learning how to be a suitable slave." Sasuke looked at her in surprise, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. "Sasuke, you are learning how to be a good master and Buyer. There is a reason for this, and for your meeting today. Sakura-chan, Mebuki and I reached an agreement after your birth. You belong to Sasuke. The Contract has been forged. You may accept it as you wish... We will leave you to your thoughts, and please, be nice." Mikoto dragged Mebuki off to her room to talk things over and make arrangements.

For an instant, all Sasuke and Sakura could do was stare at the space Mikoto had been. Sasuke was the first to snap out of his daze. His gaze swung to Sakura, and she looked at him after a moment. She spoke first.

"I... I knew that I was being taught all that for a reason... but... I didn't think that kaasan would have lied to me... She told me that niichan had been given to someone, and I could see him sometimes. She told me that I didn't have to go through what he did... He isn't happy-" Sakura's voice broke and she tried to speak again, staying silent when her voice didn't cooperate. Sasuke turned away. "I-I don't want this..."

Sakura felt her heart jump a bit, and then pain washed through her. Puzzled, she looked down at herself. "Why do I hurt if I have no wounds?" Sasuke kept talking, oblivious to her thoughts. "I don't want you as a slave... I don't want..." Sakura couldn't understand why she was feeling pain, but she clutched her chest as tears slipped down her face. Turning, she cried out, "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun!" She started crying, and her body shook as she ran, her violent sobs wracking her small body. She reached the door and tried to open it, but Sasuke was suddenly in front of her.

"Sakura... why are you crying?" His hand touched her cheek, tilting her face up as he wiped away her tears again. "You-you said that you didn't want me... Itai," she whimpered as her heart spasmed again. "I don't want you as a slave, Sakura-chan. I want you as a friend... I can't stand the thought of giving you orders, treating you badly... I don't want to be thought of as your 'master', and only that... I want to be your friend, not your master!" Sakura looked up at him, shock on her face. Before she knew what she was doing, her arms encircled his neck and she tiptoed, hugging him in comfort. He froze for a moment, but then his arms wound around her. "Sasuke-kun? ...I don't mind belonging to someone, as long as I belong to you. We're friends, right? I don't think of you as only my master right now! It'll be okay!" She whispered into his ear, a smile on her face as her eyes closed.

"Mebuki, they're adorable together. I think we made the right choice... Don't you?" Mikoto smiled as her friend caught a glimpse of her child with Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama and Sakura do seem to like each other already. It looks like I've worried over nothing. Well, Sakura and I should probably go home. I will begin making arrangements... Please ask Sasuke-sama when he wants Sakura to come stay with him. He is her master, after all. He should decide, no?" Mebuki waved at her friend, collected a slightly-teary Sakura, and left the Uchiha residence.

Mikoto smiled warmly at her son. "I'm sorry if we dropped that on you a bit too quickly, Sasuke... We wanted to surprise you, and I guess it worked better than we thought, huh?" Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes still wide and swimming with emotions. "Okaasan, I don't want Sakura-chan to be my slave..." He said the words so unhappily that Mikoto winced slightly. "Why not? Do you not like her?" Sasuke shook his head in vehement denial at Mikoto's last question. "I want her as a friend... I don't want to be thought of as only Sakura-chan's master... I want her to be mine-" He choked, his eyes snapping wide open as he realized what he'd just said.

Mikoto tousled his hair absently, her Inner Personality doing a victory dance and squealing excitedly. "You do know that the Contract can't be dissolved, right? Well... there's no reason why she still can't be all those things. Yours, a slave, and a friend at the same time." A smile touched Sasuke's face for an instant before he looked up at Mikoto. "Okaasan, I need to go finish my studies, right? I'll be back down later." He dashed upstairs, dignity forgotten, and Mikoto felt his aura fill with happiness. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled to herself. "It looks like they're perfect for each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: My Master  
9 years later...**

Sakura turned onto her back, looking up at her ceiling and remembering what tomorrow was. "My birthday's tomorrow... that means-!" She shot up in bed, all tiredness gone from her mind as she remembered that tomorrow was her fifteenth birthday.

Inner Sakura pushed to the front of Sakura's mind. "Tomorrow, Sakura, we will go to be Sasuke's... We're his friend right now, but in the morning, we'll be his slave. And he will be our Master. That's all we can be unless he orders otherwise. But hey, it's not that bad. We've had nine years to get to know him, and I know for a fact that we love him. I just know it! And he likes us... I can tell. So stop crying, Sakura-chan! It's okay! We've trained our whole life for this moment! We've been brought up to be the ideal slave."

Sakura felt the tears dripping down her face as she argued with her Inner Self. "But I don't want to be only his slave! I want to be his... his friend and his love and so much more than that!"

Her Inner lost it. "Sakura! Have you not heard what I've said?! He likes us! Stop your pathetic bawling and wake up! HE LIKES US! All he has to do is tell us that he wants us to be more, and we will be more for him. If he orders us to love him... Well, that's something we can ignore, because we already do! Cheer up, Sakura! You're making me depressed. I'm your Inner- I'm not supposed to be depressed easily."

Sakura sighed to herself. "I guess you're right. Or I'm right. Whatever! I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be moving in with Sasuke-kun." Sakura's face grew red as she thought about that, but she closed her eyes obediently in response to her Inner's urging.

Daylight, along with a small shake, woke Sakura up. Her mother, Mebuki, was looking down at her with a tear streaming down her face. "Sakura, today's the day. Happy birthday, and please get up. You need to get ready... Sasuke-sama should be coming in an hour or so to collect you." A dress was draped over her mother's arm; it was long and white, with sparkling material interwoven in the fabric itself. The dress was beautiful and Sakura stared at it, calculating how long it would have taken to save the money to buy that dress. "Sasuke-sama requested that you wear this, Sakura. It's his gift to you." Mebuki laid the dress down carefully on the bed and exited the room, looking back at her shocked daughter before closing the door gently.

Sakura looked at the dress. Her hand, of its own accord, touched it, relishing the feeling of the smooth fabric. Looking at it, she could see that it was expensive, more so than she first thought. "Damn... Did he really request that I wear this?" A smug voice in her head interrupted her. "Hey, hey, forgetting about me?! I told you last night- he likes us! He absolutely adores us! So DUH he'd get us something like this! Accept the facts, Sakura-chan... Sasuke-kun is a friend, a master, and a potential lover. Give it time, and we'll be there with him! CHAA! By the way, you might want to change now... It's fifteen minutes until he gets here, and we need to get ready! Please let me do the makeup! I can make us look so beautiful for him! Pretty please?" Exasperated, Sakura threw up her hands. "Fine, but stop harassing me about it or I'll change my mind." Sakura's Inner Self squealed in excitement. "Yay! Let's go, c'mon, hurry up!"

After a few minutes of struggling, Sakura had the dress on. It draped elegantly around her figure, falling mid-calf and managing to still show off her shape while not revealing her to everyone's eyes. Her long pink hair brushed her back as she turned in front of her mirror, studying herself. "Is this really me? Or us, I guess? This is so different from what we usually look like... What do you think, Inner?"

Inner Sakura giggled, rolling her eyes. "Sakura-chan, face it! We look plain in normal times because we're part of a Source family. We don't have the luxury of fine things. Now, we have a Master that obviously cares about us and how we look. I can handle the change as long as Sasuke-kun can be by our side! And, dah-ling, remember that we'll look EVEN BETTER when I get my hands on that makeup! *Evil grin*" Sakura pushed her other personality an arm's length away from her. "You're weird, you know that?" Inner Sakura laughed happily again. "Duh, I'm a part of you. We're both weird... it's what makes us US! :) Now, let's get over to that cosmetic table. We have limited resources, limited time, and a limited patience level, and Sasuke-kun will likely be knocking on the door in about five minutes. Just space out and let me do this for once."

"Chaa! Sakura-chan, it's done! You can come out now." Inner's voice was smug and self-assured, and Sakura blinked, gasping as she saw her reflection. There was only a hint of the plain Sakura she'd been for years present in the beautiful creature in the glass. Sakura's eyes were done up, eyeliner and shadow working together to make them pop against her skin and appear larger. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, and her lips were a coral color that flattered her complexion and hair. Her tresses were elegantly pinned up in a half-updo with strands falling around her face and curling. "I... I look pretty. Thank you, Inner." Her Inner snorted. "WE look pretty, and don't forget it. I wonder what Sasuke-kun will think... By the way, be careful going downstairs; I put the heels he gave us on while you were out of it. Let's go, he's coming now."

Sakura got up and put on the earrings that had been a present from Sasuke years before. They went perfectly with the dress; small and sparkling, the heart-shaped pink diamond was rimmed with smaller white diamonds. It had been the first thing he'd given her, and it also discouraged other Buyer clans looking for a slave. Source families didn't have the money to afford such luxuries and accessories, and the earrings screamed, "Taken! Look somewhere else!" They were a sign that she belonged to someone, and they were very effective.

A knock on the door downstairs interrupted her thoughts. She blushed as she remembered what was going on, and her eyes teared up slightly as she thought about leaving her parents. "Stop it, it's not that bad. It's only a few blocks away, and we'll be with Sasuke-kun every day." Inner Sakura spoke up, relieved to see that Sakura smiled and dispelled her tears. "All right, no need to keep our audience waiting, right? Let's go get 'em!"

Breathing deeply, Sakura held her head up and slowly descended the stairs, one step at a time. She could see her mother engaged in conversation, and the smile Mebuki wore like a mask was crumbling slightly as her emotions surfaced in her eyes. Sakura took another step. Now she could see the people her mother was conversing with. Mikoto-sama and Sasuke were standing in a triangle with Mebuki, and Sakura could see that they had dressed for the occasion. Mikoto-sama wore a long red dress that flattered her complexion and her black, shiny hair was elegantly pinned back in a twist.

Sakura inhaled sharply, feeling her heart stutter as she saw Sasuke. Her cheeks colored slightly in a blush as she assessed him. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and he was facing away from her, but he was beyond description to her. If she had been one of his fangirls, she would have squealed and called him handsome. Handsome was too common a description for someone like him. He could have worn an orange jumpsuit and still been beautiful to her.

Sakura's heels clicked the floor as she stepped down from the last step on the staircase. Instantly, three pairs of eyes were on her. Mebuki hurried to her side and smiled as tears ran down her face. "You look beautiful, Sakura. Come on, we should go rejoin the company of the Uchihas, no?" Gently taking her daughter's hand, Mebuki led Sakura slowly to the group she'd been waiting with, as if she didn't want to relinquish her last child yet.

"Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-sama," Sakura cast her eyes down to the floor obediently, her Source training ruling her actions. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to call her Master by the same name she'd used all the years she'd known him; Sasuke-kun seemed familiar, whereas Sasuke-sama seemed foreign and strange to utter to him.

"I swear, you Harunos!" Mikoto's amused voice broke the silence following Sakura's greeting. "How many times must I insist? First, I tell your mother, then your father, and now you! Call me Mikoto, or Mikoto-san if you insist on being formal. I don't want to be referred to as 'Mikoto-sama' all the time... I don't like that title." Smiling warmly to take the edge out of her words, Mikoto looked back at Sakura. "You look gorgeous, Sakura-chan!" Her gushing words had Sakura gazing down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan," a voice interrupted Mikoto's raving. Surprised, the three women looked at Sasuke. His gaze was directed at Sakura, but his eyes were veiled; even Mikoto couldn't tell what he was thinking. "May I speak to you in private?" The two mothers exchanged a look, followed by a shrug and a grin. Mikoto winked at Sakura and pulled Mebuki away by the arm, gushing over the girl's beauty. That left Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, trying to piece together his words into something understandable. She was looking down and to the side, giving him a look at her profile. He admired her once again and remembered what he had been wanting to ask. "Sakura-chan, I know that the Law states that Sources must respect their Buyers, under pain of death, and address them as Master or add "-sama". The only exceptions are if the Buyer issues a direct order to ignore the Law." He stepped forward, closing the distance between them a little. "I am now asking you to call me by the same name you always have... I would like for this to be as it has been for the past nine years." His eyes glimmered slightly as he awaited her answer.

Sakura finally lifted her gaze from the floor and looked at him directly. She smiled gently, her eyes expressing happiness and gratitude. "Thank you for the dress... Sasuke-kun." She lifted a hand, as if to touch him, and hesitated, biting her lip.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as understanding flashed across his expression. "You are allowed to touch me, Sakura-chan. I want this relationship between us to reflect the friendship we've shared for nine years." He smiled slightly as her hands finally came up and her arms wrapped around him. Embracing her briefly, he murmured into her ear. "You're welcome, Sa-ku-ra-chan. You look beautiful." His last statement was soft, but Sakura heard it nonetheless. "You don't look too bad yourself, Sa-su-ke-kun." Stepping away from each other, they shared a smile before Mikoto came around the corner, pulling a teary-eyed Mebuki with her.

"Sasuke, Sakura, we need to go soon. Fugaku will be wondering what's taking so long about collecting a," Mikoto winced slightly, "a Source." Sakura smiled shakily, bowing her head at the order. "Sasuke, come on, and bring Sakura with you. We really do need to go. Gomenasai for this, Mebuki, and arigatou for agreeing to all of this. Is she packed and ready to go?" Mikoto brushed her dark bangs back from her face as she looked at her lifelong friend. Tears glittered in Mebuki's eyes as she nodded, swallowing hard. Her mouth lifted into a small smile as her eyes saddened.

"Sakura, I have placed your things in a bag on the stairs... They are waiting for you there." Pulling her daughter from Sasuke's side and into her arms, she whispered in her ear. "I give you all my love, daughter. I hope you are happy in this Contract. Make him happy, but don't forget your own happiness in the process. Now, go, and don't forget to breathe." Winking at her child as she released her, Mebuki bowed formally to Mikoto and Sasuke before leaving the room with tears streaming down her face.

Sakura felt her mask start to crumble slightly as she realized that from now on, she would be a part of the Uchiha clan. She was not Sakura Haruno anymore; now, she was simply Sakura, Contracted slave of Sasuke Uchiha. She did not exist as an individual in society's eyes. She was a possession. "I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing Okaasan for a while... Why am I deluding myself? This is the last time." Sakura's heart tore at the edge at that thought.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! It's all right; she did everything for us. Think about the Contract this way; if Okaasan hadn't given us to Sasuke-kun, we would have ended up as a possession of of someone like Chouji-sama, the larger-than-average Buyer heir to his family." Inner Sakura snickered at her own description and continued with her therapy speech. "A plus to this is that we get to spend every day with Sasuke-kun. EVERY SINGLE DAY! We haven't spent that much time together since the earliest stages of our friendship, before it turned into the giveaway date today. It's all right, Sakura-chan! Remember what I said last night? He likes us. He's great at hiding his emotions, we both know that by now. But his actions say it all. He likes us, and the day he realizes it will be a beautiful step forward. For now, all we can really do is face each day with a smile and remember the benefits of this relationship. Oh, and I'm sure that Sasuke-kun will let us visit every once in a while! But for now, we can cry. It's okay for you to cry, too. I'm breaking down in here myself. Excuse me," Inner Sakura pushed away from the front of Sakura's mind and was heard bawling in the back of Sakura's consciousness.

"Sakura-chan? Come on, it's time to go." Sasuke's gentle voice brought her back to reality, away from her Inner's therapy session. Smiling at him mutely, she grabbed her bag and looked down at it. Her entire life fit in one duffel bag. However small her life was, it still was precious and full of memories. Sakura's eyes started to tear up again, and she smiled slightly at Sasuke before turning her head away.

A hand on her back surprised her. Looking at Sasuke, she knew he was telling her that it was all right, in his own way. "Come on, Sakura-chan. We should be going. The car is outside; you're sitting with me. Okaasan will drive." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. A light blush decorated Sakura's face as she involuntarily touched the spot. Sasuke spoke softly into her ear. "It's all right to let go, Sakura-chan. You don't have to act like a dignified slave for me." She nodded, her face downcast, shadows hiding her expression.

**As soon as the Mercedes door shut behind her, Sakura gave up all pretense. Remembering Sasuke's words, allowing her to touch him, she curled up on the seat next to him and sobbed. Her tears smeared her makeup and soaked into his jacket. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her close, remorse shining in his beautiful black eyes. "I'll never leave you to suffer by yourself... I'll never let you go." Closing his eyes, he rested his chin against her hair and told himself that. "I'll never let the person I love most go. I'll always be by your side, Sakura. Always."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Servant  
*Sasuke's POV***

I wasn't sure what to make of this day. It could easily have been the worst day of my life, or the best; seeing Sakura in such grief on the day I was taking her as a possession caused a part of me to die. On the other hand, I could now be with her every day and expect no repercussions. I still did not want her as my slave, though. At the very least, I would accept her as a personal servant... but I couldn't bear the thought of having to punish her by accordance to the Law if something went wrong.

"Sasuke, we're here." Okaasan's voice gently prodded me out of my musings. "Sakura-chan... Ne, Sakura," I looked down to find that she was asleep. "...Sakura..." Her hands were still holding onto my jacket tightly. I disentangled her fingers, and she whimpered in her sleep, another tear spilling down her cheek. "I promised her... I'll always take care of you, Sakura... I'll always stay with you. I always keep my promises, no matter the cost. I'll keep this promise to you, as well." I moved her gently over and got out of the car. As soon as I was upright, I lifted her off the seat and cradled her in my arms. Okaasan came around the car and stopped dead at the sight of me carrying Sakura.

"Sasuke, is she all right?!" My mother rushed over after a second's hesitation, fussing over Sakura and showing her worry. "Kaasan, she's fine, but I would appreciate help with her bag and the door. I don't want to have to risk hurting her trying to juggle everything." I looked up at my mother through my lashes, seeing comprehension dawn on her face as she understood my meaning. I felt my eyes soften and I kept my tone light. "I believe Otousan is waiting, right? He really will wonder where we've been." I avoided mentioning Sakura's heritage as a Source; it was too painful to think of her that way. She was still Sakura-chan to me; the girl I'd known and loved for years. She was the bright spot of constant warmth when all my days seemed cold and lifeless, and I was torn between emotions today because of it.

**"Sasuke, if we had never met Sakura, our life would have been very different. We wouldn't have the emotions we do now... We wouldn't be the same person we are. Do you understand? Slave or not, we need her more than almost anyone right now. We will find a way to make this work around the Law. And we will tell her everything in time. So just accept that we'll be torn for a while between our feelings and desires- we can't have everything."** My Inner personality made a rare appearance, calming me down.

_"Where have you been, Inner? I haven't heard from you in years, easily. Did you take a vacation or move to America? Are you simply back to visit?"_ When I thought about it, it didn't make much sense to be taking my confusion, frustration, and anger out against my Inner Self, but I couldn't stop from lashing out. A low chuckle from my Inner Self responded to my harsh words.

**"It's all right to lash out at me. We're angry at everything right now. We don't know how to feel. I haven't been present in your life because A) you shut me out, and B) you didn't need me here. You had Sakura by your side almost every second of every day, helping reason with you, calm you, and develop you into the person you are now. You reached this point without my help. But now, you don't know what to do, and neither does Sakura. That's why you called me back, niichan. You wanted my help, and I broke out of the prison you shut me in for so long. I don't hold it against you, though. There's no need for an Inner when you have someone next to you that works just as well, or even better, than an Inner Self. I will leave you alone for now. Our Cherry Blossom needs to be taken to a place where she can rest, and otousan needs to be restrained for a while by okaasan while we care for Sakura. He is our father, but he will not understand very well why the 'slave' is being cared for by the 'master'."** My Inner paused, thinking.** "You know, if we want to bend the rules, we can legally make Sakura our personal servant. She will not be under the tight choker of the Law quite as much then, and we won't be forced into a position of having to harm her to teach her a lesson about obedience and supplication if something goes wrong."** With that, my Inner disappeared into the darker, untouched corners of my consciousness.

***Mikoto's POV***

A part of me rejoiced at seeing Sasuke with Sakura, caring for her in such an open manner, but another part of me dreaded Fugaku's reaction to our son's feelings. Itachi had made a special effort to show his face more, in hopes of catching a glimpse of Sasuke's new slave, and Fugaku was expecting a pretty yet harshly-treated Source to come stumbling through the door, already bound in chains for this day. His view of the situation couldn't be farther from the truth.

I had never seen Sasuke like this. His eyes, usually veiled in a shroud of mystery and impossible to read, displayed all the emotions running through him. He appeared to be arguing with himself, and hesitated outside the door. "Sasuke, onegai... We need to go inside and get her settled in. I will explain to Fugaku and Itachi while you take care of Sakura-chan." I put a hand on the girl's cheek. Alarmed, I gasped, and Sasuke broke out of his reverie to turn his sharp eyes on me. "Get her inside, now! Kami-sama... hurry, Sasuke! If we don't help her quickly, her condition will worsen, and a hospital trip will be ordained." The weight of my words fell heavily on him. I could see his startled realization, and he didn't have to be told twice. As soon as the door was open, he had gone through and disappeared to his room.

"Fugaku, Itachi; Sasuke and I are home, but there was a complication. Sakura-chan, the Source, has fallen ill with one of the highest temperatures I've seen in a long time. It was imperative that she be taken somewhere quiet and cared for. Sasuke is seeing to it." I bowed my head, my black hair cloaking my expression. I could hear the tense confusion in the room, sensing that most of it emanated from Itachi.

"So, Sasuke has finally laid hands on a slave of his own... I hope she's human enough to melt him a little. He's been a block of ice for too long." Itachi's low chuckle broke the tense silence, and Fugaku smiled slightly. But the smile was short-lived. "She is a Source, Mikoto. You were almost in the same position when your clan failed to respond to a message of importance. If anyone should be looking after her, it is Shizune, Itachi's Contracted slave. She is skilled in healing and can protect her in the unlikely case that anything should happen. Bring Sasuke down; Itachi and I wish to speak with him."

_This isn't good... I don't know if I'll be able to pry Sasuke away from Sakura-chan... And I'm not sure whether Shizune will be thrilled with the prospect of risking contaminating herself with the illness that has befallen Sakura. What do you think, Inner? I'm not sure what to do._ I opened my mind and heart, letting my own Inner Self shine through.

Ever the dramatic one, she coughed and blew dust off herself. **Mikoto nee-chan, when were you going to let me out if not today? In a year? Three years? Goodness, and now you need my help. How predictable that you called me out so I could help you before being stuffed back into that dark room you call your memory. I was getting tired of visiting old haunts, Mikoto-chan. ...So, Sakura is ill, and Itachi's slave may not wish to help. I doubt that we could pull Sasuke off of Sakura, if he really is dead-set on helping her. But we may be able to convince him that Shizune can give her more help than he could, with her healing powers and gentle, determined disposition. When we speak to her, let me out and touch her hand. I will be able to communicate directly with her, if she turns out to be disagreeable. Let's go to Sakura-chan now. We can't put this off forever.** Smiling to herself and stretching, Inner retreated back.

I forced myself to ascend the stairs, stopping outside Shizune and Itachi's room. My hand seemed heavier than usual as I knocked on the door. "Shizune, may I come in?" I heard a low breath and a light set of footsteps before the door opened soundlessly.

"Mikoto-sama, you do not need to ask such a thing. Please, come in." The girl bowed low, her short black hair framing her face. She stepped back, still bowing, and I sighed in irritation, sweeping past her.

"Shizune, you do not need to be formal with me. I asked you last time to call me Mikoto or Mikoto-san, and you have not stopped calling me Mikoto-sama. I am now ordering you; call me Mikoto! I don't know why all you Sources are so obsessed with calling everyone -sama, but you may stop!" I sighed, feeling bad about my harsh tone as she bowed lower. "Gomenasai, Mikoto-san... I did not mean to displease you." I sighed, gesturing for her to get up. "Shizune, I need a favor... Sakura, Sasuke's Slave," I cringed slightly, "is ill. Will you look after her?"

I saw a flicker of distress in Shizune's eyes and remembered her background. Her sisters were all younger than her, just like Sakura was. She had one brother, so she knew how hard it could be to dissuade Sasuke from caring for Sakura. "I will try my best, but I... I already tried to take his place, my lady. I said that it wasn't his birthright to care for mere Slaves, and that a Master that does not hold the whip will find themselves under the same whip they were born to wield." Shizune winced slightly, and I bit my lip, seeing how her words would have sounded to Sasuke. She didn't mean them like that, but it was how they would have been perceived.

"Shizune, I would advise that you are careful choosing your words in the future... Sasuke was not prepared to take Sakura as his Slave. I believe from the bottom of my heart that it is truly hard to make a Slave out of a friend." Shizune's eyes widened at my gently spoken words, and she nodded. "Ne, let's go see if we can pry them apart, shall we?" I took Shizune's hand and dragged her with me as I marched to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, your father and brother wish to speak with you. Also, Shizune... will be taking care of Sakura-chan. We are coming in." Opening the door, I stepped into the room and pulled a hesitant, reluctant Shizune with me. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

Sakura was nestled under the covers of Sasuke's bed. He didn't look up to acknowledge our entrance, but his fingers, laced through Sakura's, gripped her hand a little tighter. "Kaasan, Shizune. I believe I already gave my answer to Shizune. Now, I suppose I must give it again... I am not leaving her side. I will stay with her until she wakes up and tells me that she is all right." Sasuke looked up at me and glared a bit. Shizune ducked her head, avoiding his gaze, and I felt my eyes soften. "It's all right, Sasuke. I will inform Fugaku about this, and Shizune will remain available if you require assistance with Sakura." I smiled gently, pulling Shizune out with me and leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. The door shut behind us and I found that I couldn't stop smiling.

*Sasuke's POV*  
I waited until the door had closed before closing the unbearable distance I had placed between Sakura and myself. Placing my hand gently against her cheek, I felt her temperature drop slightly. I sighed inaudibly, I pushed her hair behind her ear. Sakura stirred at my touch, and her too-bright green eyes gazed into mine a moment later. "S-Sasuke-kun? Nande... Why are you here? I'm ill... I don't want to make you sick... Onegai, Sasuke-kun, let another slave take watch over me... I don't want anything to happen to you." Worry shone in her eyes as her temperature rose again.  
"Sakura, until you look at me, without a fever influencing you, and tell me that you're all right, I don't intend to move." I still couldn't believe that she was my slave... She was still a friend in my eyes, but I wanted us to be more. "Sakura, you're not getting me to budge until your fever breaks. Go back to sleep, Blossom; I don't want you wearing yourself out." Obediently she closed her eyes, and a faint smile touched her face before she was unconscious.

_I don't want her as a slave... I can't break the Law, though. Maybe, with the right actions and course, we could bend the Law without technically breaking it... In order to get her where I want her to be, where she needs to be, I have to promote her slowly. I cannot raise her up to where she could be immediately, but I can change her rank one spot at a time._ Smiling to myself, I sighed again, pressing a light kiss to her mouth._ I won't give up until you're where you deserve to be, Sakura; by my side, as my equal._

_**Me: I know, I'm a rotten writer. I have so much going on right now that I can't focus on only one thing... So the updates have been going slowly. I'm sorry for the delay, and I can only hope that you can forgive me. Gomenasai. :) I loved the reviews... It always makes me happy to read your thoughts on my work. Arigatou for all your support! I'll try to update soon. I love you guys! :) Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Sakura's POV*

Everything passed in a daze. I was aware of movement in the house as I drifted in and out of consciousness. The only thing that did not change was the constant presence of my Master by my side. It was as if we had switched roles; he was the caring Slave, and I was the sick overseer that he was charged with protecting through the Contract.

The strongest sense I possessed was sensing touch. I could feel the wetness from the soaked towel on my face, the murmured reassurances against my cheek, and the pressure on my hands from my Master's fingers, entwined with mine. I tossed and turned feverishly, but he was always there, supporting me, making sure I felt safe.

_Ne, Inner, are we getting better yet? I don't want to be unconscious forever. Please tell me we'll wake up soon._

_**Don't stress so much, Sakura-chan.**_ She sounded tired. That scared me. **_We're healing fine. We're almost done fighting off this god-damned virus. Kami, it's annoying to be sick when we're supposed to be the Slave Healer. Thank goodness none of the other clans knew that. We'd never have gotten to this point._**

_I know. But I just want to be able to wake up and look at Sasuke-sama's face, maybe kiss him... and blame it on the virus._ My voice was soft, and strains of sadness and heartbreak lay hidden beneath my tone. Well, not hidden enough for my Inner Self.

**_Let it out, Sakura-chan. We can't hold these tears in forever. It's okay to cry sometimes. It purifies the heart and washes your stress away. So don't hold back your tears and fears... let them escape. Crying is a beautiful ritual of sadness. It's how the world knows that you're hurting, but you're not afraid to let it out. You've got courage to face your fears and disappointments, and letting them out shows the world that you are strong and not afraid._**

I let myself cry, even as I fell into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

*Sasuke's POV*

I was almost tired, looking after her like this. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, rather than the tough person I had known, shook me to the core. I absentmindedly traced patterns on her fingers, but my eyes closed.

A weak whimper woke me from my momentary sleep. Blinking, I looked at Sakura... and froze. Tears were streaming freely down her face, and she was still sleeping. Her grip on my hand tightened. I let her have her way with my arm, and she pulled me closer. Still asleep, she nestled into the covers, more tears streaming down her face, and hugged my hand close to her, like a teddy bear.

Hesitantly, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and another to her cheek. I felt my heart pulse, and knew what I felt. _You knew about this, didn't you, Inner._

**_Duh, baka. I know all your emotions- I'm your Inner Self. So yes, I knew you loved her from the moment we laid eyes on her. Along with being your Inner, I am your 'bestial' side. I am the source of your power, such as the Sharingan. I know that I don't want to hurt her... I want to protect her from myself. Much like you. We love her._** I tightened my grip on her hand, and whispered, "I love you, Sakura-chan," into her ear, even if she wouldn't remember it.

I felt a blush tinge my cheeks, right when the door opened to my room. My mother peeked in with Shizune, cooing slightly as Shizune smiled quietly. I pulled my hand gently away, wincing as she whimpered again, curling into a ball. I stood silently and shot a look at my mother. She covered her mouth with her hand innocently, but I knew from the creasing at the corners of her eyes that she was smiling.

"Kaasan... Shizune... I would like to announce something. I am currently at odds with Otousan's ideals. I would like to change that. Shizune-san, would you please care for Sakura?" Shizune's eyes widened, but she bowed respectfully and knelt next to Sakura carefully, as if she would break.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-sama. I will take care of her until you deem I am no longer necessary. Then I will remove myself from the situation." Shizune whispered the words respectfully. "Thank you," was my only response. I saw Shizune's eyes widen before I turned away.

_I promise, I'll come back, Sakura. I'll never leave you alone for long. I'll always be there, to hold you, support you, and let you cry on me. Our Contract does nothing to our relationship. I love you, and if I knew you loved me, it would be easier. But I don't, and the only indication I've gotten is that you wanted me to stay with you, even in sleep. I love you. I'll never leave you alone for long._

"When she wakes, send for me. Until then, I will be appeasing Itachi and Otousan to the best of my ability." I looked straight at Shizune to confirm my words, and she gave me a silent nod, a knowing look kindling in her eyes. Breathing in, I released my breath in the hardest words I'd ever spoken. "Take care of her for me." Turning on my heel, I walked out the door, hiding the tears in my eyes.


End file.
